


The Night You Met Sebastian Stan

by Winters_mistress



Category: Marvel, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_mistress/pseuds/Winters_mistress
Summary: A Night to RememberSong Rec:  "All Night" by SG Lewis, Dornik





	1. Chapter 1

You look around the party with your friend. "You know they're never going to be here." You say exhasperated. "I'm sure Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan have way better things to do than show up to some guys' hotel suite because he was an intern on some Avengers movie four years ago." Your friend looks at you, "I know. I know this is completely ridiculous. But what else would we be doing? And what if? What if they did actually--- fuck me..." Her voice trails off. You frown, "Well first I'd be mad at you for not sharing. I mean friends should always-" "Shut up." She puts a hand over your mouth. "I meant.. fuck me...look over there." You follow her gaze towards the door and your mouth drops open. They are even hotter in person. "Oh fuck."

It doesn't take long for Isabel to get what she wants, she always does. You've only managed to sneak furtive glances at Sebastian a few times and she's already on the couch next to Chris, whispering something in his ear as he smiles and runs a hand up her thigh. You're genuinely happy for her but still, now you have no one to talk to and you can only play with the straw in your drink so many times. Not much else to do but try to steal another look at Sebastian, you suppose. You look up from your rum and coke and your eyes travel up his tight t-shirt to his face and shit. He is staring at you. His eyes sparkle when you make eye contact and you're not sure if you should smile or pass out. You go with a small smile and holy fucksticks he smiles back. You look at the floor again and before you can acknowledge your cheeks flushing pink, he's walked over to you.

To your surprise, he appreciates your rather depraved sense of humor and returns all your raunchy banter with a rakish grin and some lascivious comments of his own. You continue like this for a while, shamelessly flirting with each other, getting closer and closer on one of the oversized chairs by the balcony. If this guy only knew how close you were to cumming everytime he licked his lips or let his gaze travel down your body, he surely would have to show you some sort of mercy. 

"Hey man, thanks for comin." The sound of the party's host breaks you both from the moment. 

"No problem," He says politely, turning to the other guy and smiling. "I'm having a good time." He looks back at you pointedly. You use the small interruption as your chance to catch your breath and fix yourself another drink. 

"I'll be right back. Try not to miss me too much." You make your way to the bathroom, fix your hair, adjust your bra and check your makeup. "What is even happening right now?' You ask yourself in the mirror. You exhale loudly and open the door, ready for round two. You can see where the kitchen is set up with a make shift bar and you make your way towards it. Without you noticing, Sebastian has stepped in front of the doorway, not letting you pass. He looks down at you, grinning smugly and the fire is ignited again inside you. "What are you doing?" you ask him. 

"Blocking you from the bar."

You narrow your eyes. "Why?"

"To frustrate you." He looks so damn proud of himself. 

"Well then tie me naked to a bed and refuse to touch me." You say before you can really help yourself. His mouth drops open and his eyes widen. He seems pleasantly shocked. You step closer to him so your bodies are touching and you grind your hips against his. Staring at him intently you hiss, "Move."

His tongue skates across his teeth and you can hear his breath catch in his throat. He lowers his head a little and his eyes are darker, "You know... you have been a naughty tease all night." You look up at him with faux innocence in your eyes. He wraps one arm tightly around your small waist, preventing you from escaping. "And I think I'm going to have punish you for it."

You try your best to ignore the thudding in your chest. His lips are so close to yours. You're certain that if he kissed you now, you would faint. "Oh..." you manage to squeak out. "That sounds terrible."

He looked down, his gaze travelling all the way down your body and you can *feel* it. He looks back up and his eyes sear into yours, two pools of flaming blue desire. "Let's get out of here." You nod slowly at his request. 

"But my friend.." you start to say. He looks beyond you at the room still full of people. "I think she'll be fine." You turn around and see her, now on Chris's lap. The straps of her dress were pushed down her shoulders and his hands were full of her exposed breasts. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as he grazed her neck with his teeth. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up, carrying her to one of the open bedrooms. You look over at Sebastian and a small smile creeps over your face. "Yeah, she seems ok."

Sebastian takes your hand, lacing his fingers around yours, and leads you down the hallway. Quickly opening the door to his room, he slams it shut and turns the deadbolt. Before you have time to turn the light on, he encircles you in arms and kisses you hard.

His long fingers grip the waistband of your jeans and rip them open. "I just bought those." You look up at him, feigning annoyance. "I'd get used to it." He growled unapologetically at you. "That's not the only thing I'm going to destroy tonight."

"Jesus, Sebastian..." you try to catch your breath. Your hand closes over the back of his neck and you pull him close again for another ravenous kiss. Your other hand makes short work of the zipper of his jeans and they fall to the floor. Your mind is racing as you realize the thin lace of your panties is the only thing separating you from those Calvin Klein boxer briefs you've been trying not to notice all night.

"Sorry love, " he growls in your ear. He hooks his thumbs into your G-string and pulls them down over your thighs. "No time for subtlety." You smile up at him with a wicked gleam in your eye and drop to your knees. You yank those Calvins down to his ankles and lean your head in. One hand gripping the base of his growing erection you slowly envelope his entire length between your lips. Your lips press hard on his skin and you swirl your tongue over his glistening tip. "Ohh..." he moans low. "Oh fuck." His fingers are tangled in your hair, the palms of his hands lightly pressing against your head, urging you to continue. "Mmmm... yes. Oh fuck yes." You kiss him gently under his shaft and you feel him tense up. "Fuck!" His eyes screw shut. "Shit!" His hands move around and cup your face. "Wait..." he starts to say. "Not yet."

"Stand up." he pants. His hands hold firm to your hips and he kisses you forcefully. He walks you over to the small desk and tells you to sit. You comply and his hands are on your knees in an instant, pulling them apart as he moves between them. He hooks his hands underneath and drags you onto his awaiting prick, still wet from your eager tongue. He undulates his hips, his cock massaging every inch inside of you. Your legs wrap around his waist and you can't help bucking against him. Your façade has been stripped away. There is no more pithy banter, just raw need.

"Oh god, Sebastian. Fuck you feel so good." He is grunting against you and your hand on his neck can feel how tense his jaw is. His thrusts grow faster and you gasp at the all-encompassing pleasure. The air in the room is getting hot, the only sounds are heavy breathing and bare skin hitting naked flesh. The pounding accelerates and soon hotel stationary and pens go crashing to the floor. Sebastian pulls his face away and licks his lips.

"On the bed" he commands you. You walk over to the giant bed and lay down, propped up on your elbows, enjoying the sight of him walking slowly towards you. He crawls on top of you and nips at your ear. Playfully he closes his teeth on your neck and then kisses your collarbone. He sits back up, his lips brush yours and he smirks. "Turn around baby girl." You'll miss the sight of him but do as he says. His hands slide over your ass and he smacks it lightly. "Yeah...get that up in the air for me baby." One hand caresses your back before closing over the back of your neck. He pushes your face into the pillows and is soon inside you again. "Mmmm.." he moans, "ohh yes.." He's pumping fast in and out of you again as wave after wave of pleasure courses through your veins. You're certain you won't be able to take much more of this when suddenly you feel an insistent fingertip press against your clit.

"Oh fuck..." you whimper. "Shit Sebastian..." you're pleading with him but you are not sure what for.

"Shhhh..." he breathes out and it sounds like he is trying to steady himself as well. His hips slow slightly and that finger begins to trace circles over your swollen clit. A tiny mewl escapes your mouth and you can't help but push back onto him, urging him to finish you off. He grunts and quickens his pace again. "Oh fuck...yeah... yeah.. oh my god." You know you can't hold back for much longer and you start slamming yourself down onto his dick faster and faster. His hands grasp tightly around your hips and he matches your pace. His breath is ragged now. Low, guttural moans and grunts are the only sounds he can form. You cry out his name, your fingers gripping the sheets beneath you tightly.

"Fuck...Sebastian...fuck..I'm gonna...ahhhh...ahhh." You can't control it anymore and your body shudders around his pulsing cock.

"Oh fuck!" He moans behind you. "Ooooohh fuuuuccckkk." You can feel him peak and scream out his orgasm against your trembling skin.

At first he collapses on top of you, taking a moment to catch his breath before rolling off and gathering you into his arms. "Fuck, that was good." He says emphatically. "Goddamn, I need a fucking cigarette." You smile contentedly and look up at him.

"I just need to lay here for a while." You sigh and let your eyes close for a minute, your heart is still racing and your chest rises and falls with every satisfied breath.

You hear him chuckle softly and open your eyes again to see his face. "Well rest up, princess." He smirks and you swear the light of the devil himself is igniting his eyes. "I'll meet you in the shower in five minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

When you wake up , the first thing you notice is how cold you feel. Instinctively, you reach for the sheets to pull them over you but find none within your reach. The second thing you notice is the sound of water running. Slowly everything swirls into focus and you remember exactly where you are. 

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." You open your eyes, blinking them slowly as you adjust to the light. You see him standing there at the foot of the bed, bathed in the warm glow from the one lamp he's turned on. 

"Hey." You smile and stretch languorously, arching your back just slightly. 

You notice his jaw tense a little. "You really should join me in the shower," he starts, "so relaxing." You take a minute to really look at him. Loosely holding a white towel around his waist. His hair is still wet from the shower and it causes little drops of water to run across his jawline, down his neck, over his chest. His skin is practically glistening and the way he is looking at you with that devilish gleam in his eyes and not-so-subtle smirk because he KNOWS he's fucking perfect just unhinges you. And he's just staring at you, and you're completely stripped of clothes and pretense and he's like a goddamned tiger toying with its prey. And you're trying to think of something witty or clever to say, something to maybe balance out the power when he drops that towel and the only sound that erupts from your throat is something between a moan and whimper. He lets himself fully smile now and somehow that just makes the whole thing worse. He crawls up the mattress to you, covering your body with his and kisses you on the tender skin of your neck. "Come on, angel, you promised." You nod your head, even though you know you pledged no such thing to this harbinger of eros.

The room is already hot and full of steam as you step into the warm water raining down on you both. He wastes no time, his hands settling on your hips, pressing his body against yours, he begins to kiss you. Your back is leaning against the cold marble and his mouth is crushing yours. Your wet thighs are sliding against each other and its hard finding your footing on the slippery floor. He lifts you up slightly, his erect cock pressing against your stomach and you have to go on your toes in order for your height to match. He grunts and pushes inside you and you cry out with the sudden fullness. Your skin ignites and you struggle for breath as he starts thrusting in and out. His face is buried in the crook where your neck meets your shoulder as he continues to drive himself inside you. One of your hands is holding tight to his hair, the other raking down the slick skin of his back. "Oh yes..." you hear him groan, "Ohhh fuuuck." He lifts his head with a primal growl. One arm is wrapped tight around your waist pressing you into him and the other one is gripping tight to your thigh, now draped around his hips. He grunts and picks you up, your legs wrapping around him and he slams you down onto the counter next to the sink. He slides your ass toward him, down hard on his rock hard erection. He fucks you like that for a few more minutes, his prick seemingly going deeper with every thrust.

"Oh shit" You sigh, "Oh...fuck Sebastian. I'm going to..."

"No you're not." He abruptly stops and your whole body lurches forward, craving his touch again. He steps back, just out of reach, grinning at you. You let out a whimper and stare at him incredulously. "Sebastian.." you whine. You shift your weight on the hard counter, your pussy is so wet and aching for him. He crosses his arms over his chest and goddamnit is he fucking chuckling at your predicament? 

"I told you I would have to punish you." You stare at him, what could be worse than him bringing you to the brink of ecstasy and then stopping? He reaches over without looking, grabbing the tie to one of the bathrobes hanging on the back of the door. He winds it around his hands and saunters over to you. He leans over your body, flushed and breathless, your chest heaving hard nipples inches from his skin. He quickly throws his arms over you and grabs your wrists behind your back. He ties them tightly together and steps back. His satisfied grin and darkened blue eyes are maddening and you'd be annoyed if you weren't so fucking aroused. He reaches with just his fingertips and brushes them against your thighs. It feels like fire. He uses them to push your legs wide open, exposed to both the steamy air and his wolfish stare. He bites his lower lip and looks you up and down. Without a word, his hand reaches down and he starts stroking his thick cock. You groan out his name. 

"Oh fuck, Sebastian...please..." He shakes his head no and continues to move his hand up and his shaft while never breaking his gaze on you. You rock your hips back and forth, desperate for any sort of touch. The sounds he makes alone are enough to push you over the edge and then there is the way he is looking at you. "Please... please, Sebastian..." He tortures you like this for a while, enjoying every second of delicious torment until finally he decides to show you mercy.

"Ok, baby... you've suffered enough." He slowly unties you and kisses you deeply. Your arms wind around his neck and you let him carry you to the bed.

He lays you down carefully and kisses down the length of your body. His hand nudges your legs open again and he presses his lips against your smooth mound. Your hands thread through his thick hair, your stomach rising and falling rapidly with anticipation. "Shhh..." he exhales against your warm skin. His mouth slowly massages your most delicate skin and his hands grip tightly to your hips. He moans softly, the vibration of his lips sending a chill up your spine. His tongue slips between your nether lips. He licks up and down your warm wetness and it's almost too much. Almost. Then his tongue starts tracing circles on your clit and that is when you completely lose control.

"Oh my god..." you cry out. "Oh my god, Sebastian.... Sebastian.... fuck.. fuck that feels so good." You can hear him, feel him murmur his agreement with that against you. It doesn't take you long before that familiar feeling creeps into your stomach and every sensor on your skin is lit. "Oh fuck...fuck...fuck Sebastian...yes...I'm.." He lifts his mouth off and sits up. He quickly slides inside you. His mouth comes down on yours hard. His tongue unfurls in your mouth and one hand reaches down to stroke your clit. 

"Yeah baby..." he whispers against your cheek. "Come for me... let me feel you come around my dick." One hand tugs harder on his hair. Your fingers claw at his back and your hips are bucking against his. Your back arches off the bed and you growl out his name, louder than you planned. He holds tight to you, his body trembling and echoing your final, violent shudder. "Shit..." he whispers. "Fucking...fuck." He falls next you on the bed and pulls you close, wrapping his arms around you. You're laying there, staring at the ceiling, trying to remember how to breathe. He kisses your cheek, nuzzling your chin. "Well that wasn't bad."

"No..." you try desperately not to sound completely annihilated and satiated but fail. "That was all right."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fucking finally." You dip your pita chips in some hummus and take a big swig of cranberry juice and vodka. You grab the Playstation remote and sign onto Netflix. You narrow your eyes trying to decide if you want to finish Daredevil or Penny Dreadful or...both? You take another sip. Both. It's your one night to have the whole house to yourself. The one night you can just chill in your ponytail and pajama pants and eat cheese for dinner and not give a f-. *BUZZ* Your phone is vibrating. Don't people know better than to call you...ever? You look at the number and it's not even someone you know. What the hell is area code 347? You swipe ignore and place the phone back on the table in disgust. Like you want to talk to a human right now, seriously. You hit play and take another sip. God bless vodka and god bless Netflix. *BUZZ* Jesus fucking shit. You look at your phone. It's that same random 347 number. OK. That's it. Someone is getting a new asshole, right now. You hit pause and pick up the phone. "Hello?!" You say angrily.

"Hey." It's some guys voice you don't recognize. Is he laughing? Oh hell no.

"Who is this?"

"Aww. I would have thought you would have remembered my voice."

You are in no mood for whatever fuckery this person has in mind. "Sorry. I don't make it a point of remembering annoying dickfucks." More laughter. Seriously, what in the actual shit?

"Well, do you remember this? 'Hey, baby girl . You've been a naughty tease all night'."

Your mouth dropped open. No way. No fucking way. This had to be a joke.

"Did that refresh your memory?"

"Umm..but..how...why?" You so eloquently ask.

"You know you left without saying goodbye, which was very rude. You did leave a note though. 'If you're ever in Seattle and think you can handle round two, here's my number.' Did you mean it?"

"Ahh..yeah. Of course. I mean, I answered the phone, right?"

You can him chuckle softly again. That warm, soft, disarming laugh that melts you from the inside out. "You certainly did."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know it was you."

"Oh don't apologize. It was perfect." You can feel yourself blushing. "Anyway, I'm in Vancouver shooting a movie and I got a few days off, so I drove down here. Figured I might as well try to see if you were around."

"Uhh..yeah. Yup. I'm here." You mumbled out your address and hear his husky voice respond.

"I'll see you in two hours."

Two hours. Shit.

You are a literal tornado getting house, hair, and face ready. Body hair off, perfume on. Before you have a minute to sit and wait and compose yourself there is a knock on your door and your stomach lurches.

Inhale...exhale...open the door. There he is. Standing on your front step looking like sunshine and sin. "Hey." You smile.

As you lead him down your hallway you turn to ask him, "So did you want a drink or a-" He sweeps you into his arms and crushes his mouth onto yours. His embrace is so tight you can't get free, not that you would want to.

"I only want one thing."

You hazard a look up at him. Those shimmering blue eyes that look like an ocean threatening to drown you in their stormy depths. You lose yourself in them for a moment before he blinks and you recover your senses. You grab his wrists and remove his hands from your waist, freeing yourself. "Fine. But I'm thirsty." You walk towards the kitchen with a small grin on your face. You open the freezer for some ice and his hand comes from behind you and slams it closed. You turn around to playfully glare at him and he presses his chest against yours, backing you against the refrigerator. "Excuse you." You narrow your eyes. "This is my kitchen."

"True. But..." He licks his lower lip and you try not to stare too hungrily. You don't even notice his hand has moved until its sliding over the crotch of your jeans. "This is my pussy."

"Oh.. you think you can just come here and take what you want."

"Would you rather I wasted time asking politely? Either way." He lowers his head and nips at your earlobe. His hand slips into your panties, caressing your bare skin. You grasp tight to his muscular forearm to stop him and give him a challenging glare. He smirks a little and his eyes glitter with mischief. "You can try to act tough love, but..." he slides one finger between the lips of your warm, smooth skin. "You're already wet." He removes his hand and brings it up to his face. His eyes lock on yours as he takes his middle finger, moistened now with your desire, and swipes it over his lower lip.

You nudge your knee between his thighs and press your hips against him. Your fingers lightly trace over the zipper of his jeans which are starting to grow tighter. "So, we're both ready then?"

He snorts a little laugh. "Ready? Are you fucking serious? I've been walking around with a fucking boner since the night I met you." You look at him in disbelief. He leans in close. "I can't stop thinking about you." He rests his hands on your neck and his thumb slowly moves across your throat. He presses ever so slightly and your next breath trembles out. "I can barely sleep at night. I've been losing my mind without you. And you're going to ask me if I'm ready? I hope you're fucking ready, baby girl. Now take your clothes off and show me where your bedroom is."

You open your mouth to say something but can't form any words. Instead, you turn and start to make your way upstairs. He grabs your wrist to stop you. "No." He clenches his jaw and looks at you. "I said take your clothes off- first." You stare back at him, trying to defy him but its useless. Slowly, you peel off your tank top, then your jeans. He leans on the counter, not saying a word. You're shaking a little, feeling totally exposed while he stares at you in the unflattering light. You reach up, pushing the straps of your bra over your shoulders, unhook it, and let it fall to the floor. You think you can see him tense a little but know he's determined to not let any emotion show on his face. A small, nervous sigh escapes your lips and you push your lace panties down your thighs. He looks you up and down and you feel your face flush. He walks up to you and gently caresses each breast. His fingers tease your nipples until they harden under his touch. His hands brush down the soft skin of your waist, resting on your hips. He places a delicate kiss on your lips. "Oh baby...the things you do to me." His arms encircle you and he lifts you up. You wrap your legs around him and as he carries you to the stairs you kiss him harder than he kissed you.

 

Your fingers sink into his thick hair as his mouth grows more urgent on your lips. His fingers are digging into your back as your breath gets short and he moans a little. He kneels on one of the lower steps and places you on a stair above. "Sorry, I can't wait." He breathes out and quickly strips his shirt and jeans off. He eyes you naked on the stairs and his lips curl into a ravenous smile. He strokes himself a little through the thin material of his boxers before he shoves them to the floor. He stands over you, tugging on his cock. You glance up at him and his tongue peeks out to wet his lips. You don't notice your legs have fallen open until you catch him looking. You reach down and let your fingers press on your exposed clit. It's already swollen and aching for attention, so when you finally touch it you can't help but whimper. You move your hand farther down, letting one finger disappear inside you. He is trying very hard to retain his calm demeanor but the sweat that has formed on his forehead gives him away. He sinks to his knees a few steps below the one you are sitting spread-eagle on. He catches your wrist in his hand and sucks on your wet fingers. "Mmmm... I missed this." He dips his head and nudges his nose against your lower stomach. His tongue snakes out and he laps at your clit.

"Oh shit Sebastian." Your hands grasp at his hair, his shoulders. His tongue flattens and he lathes your pussy with his saliva before sinking into your nether lips. Your hips rise off the stair, pushing against his mouth. He rotates his tongue inside you, making sure to hit your g-spot, eliciting a cry of ecstasy. Your thighs are quivering, the world going blurry around you. Sebastian moans and the vibration of his lips on your skin is making you crazy. He peppers you with small kisses all over your cunt and the roughness of his facial scruff between your thighs feels incredible. "Fuck Sebastian." He hums again against your skin and sits up, wiping his chin.

"Turn around." He taps your thigh.

You nod weakly and kneel on the steps, your elbows resting a few stairs above and feel him move behind you. Two strong hands palm your ass and squeeze your tingling skin. You can feel the tip of his cock teasing at your sex, nudging at the feverish skin around your hole before pushing slowly inside. A long, low moan escapes your lips . Oh fuck, how could this be even better than you remembered? His hips move slow at first, moving in slow circle. One arm wraps around your waist. You reach out for something to hold on to as he fucks you harder and harder.

"Sebastian.. oh... oh.." he lifts you until you are nearly sitting on his lap, your knees on one step above his. "Oh fuck," you breathe out, aware now that in this position you can bounce up and down on his throbbing erection. He buries his face in the back of your neck and cups one of your breasts. You lean your head back, and he moves his mouth under your jaw, biting at your earlobe. "Oh fuck Sebastian...fuck."

"Yes...yes baby girl." His other hand slides down your stomach and over your trembling pussy. He slides his long middle finger inside and rubs at your pulsing clit with his thumb. He thrusts behind you faster. You can hear him grunting and feel his thighs shake a little as they slam into yours.

"Oh Sebastian...Sebastian...I.." Shit, you're going to lose it right here on your hallway stairs.

"Fuck yeah baby.. let me feel you come." He pushes himself in deeper and harder, his fingers growing more and more rapid on your shaking flesh. You peak and clench around his thickness. You feel the release of your ecstasy all over his hands as they stroke and caress and pet your shuddering cunt.

"Ohhh...fuck...." he moans behind you. His thrusts grow more untamed as he holds tight to your hips, pulling you back onto him furiously. "Shit......" he pulls out and shoots his orgasm all over your back. "Oh shit, girl." He says between panting. You turn around and face him and he wraps his arms loosely around you. He rests his forehead on yours for a moment before he looks at you and smiles. "Fuck, I missed you." He kisses you affectionately and you try not to think too much about the fact that he's never quite looked at you like that before.

"So, are you gonna show me your bedroom, or what?"

You smirk and nod your head yes. "It's that last door on the left. I'll meet you there."

You freshen up in the bathroom and make your way to your room. He's laying on your bed, giving you the biggest smile and you offer him a radiant grin in return. You walk over and fall into his waiting arms. He holds you close to him and plants a soft, warm kiss on your lips. His hand combs through your hair and he gazes into your eyes. His stare is calmer now, less predatory. He kisses you again and guides you onto your back. His mouth moves down your skin. Small kisses down your throat. Light kisses along your collarbone. His lips press harder as they make their way down your chest, then softer again on the velvety skin of your breasts. His tongue strokes each nipple, placing a tender kiss on each. He continues traveling south, placing gentle kisses down your stomach and over your hips. He places a reverent kiss on top of your smooth sex, then trails feathery kisses along your inner thighs. He sits up and you can see he is hard again. He gives his dick a few strokes then leans over you. He kisses you once more, moaning softly as he pushes himself inside you again. His motions are slower now and you follow his lead. His weight pressing on the length of your body is comforting, as is the way he is lovingly cupping your cheek. There is not much sound other than the occasional sigh or whimper. His hand travels down to your legs, first guiding one onto his shoulders, then the other.

"Ohh..." you moan, the position allowing him to go even deeper inside you. His hips increase their pace and he closes his eyes, exhaling out his pleasure. When he opens them again he can see you coyishly touching yourself. He gives you a teasing smile and grabs your ankles. He places your feet on his broad chest which allows you to push off and control the speed and angle of his erection thrusting inside. Your hips and ass arch off the mattress. You feel that familiar searing tingle and gasp a little.

"Sebastian....fuck." He takes your feet down and presses himself against you again. He kisses you wetly and starts thrusting faster. You claw at his back and he grunts softly. You can feel your orgasm engulfing you as you whisper his name in his ear and he shudders on top of you.

He kisses you softly then lays beside you, gathering you in his arms while you lay your head on his chest. He pulls the sheet over you both and kisses your forehead. Your fingers play with his chest hair for a moment and you look up at him.

"So...what's the movie about?"

"What movie?"

"The movie you're out here filming, silly. You know, the whole reason you're out here, three thousand miles away from home."

Sebastian laughed softly and kissed your cheek. "Oh sweetheart." He kissed your temple and smiled. "There is no movie."


End file.
